Widen Your Gaze
by Alexander von Caesar
Summary: Full summary inside, in italics for your viewing pleasure!
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMER; I own nothing related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riodran.

Greetings! I'm glad you have chosen my story to read today. I hope it entertains you as much as it does me to write it.

I drew inspiration from a variety of films, literature, and other works of art. However, I'm sure you'll be able to detect my heaviest source of inspiration, a film that came out in 2009, starring Robert Downey Jr and Jude Law.

The Poseidon-Athena complex has always interested me. I've had a few (romantic and otherwise) relationships that thrived off of differences and ways of thinking. I know there are cheesy stories of Pothena love, and there are good stories, but I hope to put a new spin on it. I wish to build their relationship slowly, from forming a camaraderie due to Percabeth, and slowly evolving into a friendship.

Further more, I don't have any plans for the rating to go up, but if it does, it will likely be due to any sort of lemons later on. But in this instalment, there likely won't be any.

Now for the summary!

_10 years have passed since the Titan crisis. The giants have been defeated, and Greco-Rome is as strong as ever. Percy Jackson, no 26, is studying to be a marine biologist at Cornell University, with dreams of growing old and having children. His (soon-to-be, he hopes) fiance, Annabeth Chase, has finished refurbishing Olympus, and is attending Cornell, her dream to build eternal monuments. However, when dark sorcery soon emits out of the Hecate cabin, and Nico Di Angelo accused of murdering a Roman, an unlikely duo will be sent by Zeus to shed light onto the darkness. Can wisdom and waves succeed? Or will even two powerful immortals be claimed by a sinister plan?_


	2. Getting Older

Disclaimer: I own nothing referred to in this chapter, or this story.

"Dad," Percy started, looking over the fine display of rings, "a little insight?"

Poseidon looked over, his green eyes studying the display of rings. He smiled and strolled over. "I think you should invited Annabeth's mother, if you wanted insight," Poseidon frowned, hoping he didn't just incite the goddess' presence. Or her wrath.

"Shh! She'll hear you! Any way, I wanted to get your opinion. Should my ring have a diamond in it and hers an emerald? To symbolize that we both come together to make a whole? Or should she have the diamond to symbolize her independence which makes her unique" his son asked, a bemused expression his face, trying to express what he desired.

"And if you wanted to get poetic about, I should have brought Apollo. However, your heart is true, and that is what matters. As long as you make the decision based on what you believe is virtuous and true, that's all that matters. For example, when you told me to leave Atlantis and defend Olympus, my first thought, truly, was no. A flat no," Poseidon said, clasping his son on the back.

"So what changed it?' Percy asked. Fortunately, it was around 8 in the evening, and the clerk was bobbing her head, earbuds firmly in her ear. There wasn't any others in the store to overhear a conversation about Atlantis, Olympians, and immortals.

"Well, a sense of what was virtuous and right. What would help us win... and believe it or not, concern. I do care for my immortal family. Our differences can easily tear us apart, but can just as quickly unite us. Such as you and Annabeth," Poseidon explained, smiling warmly.

"Oh," Percy said dumbly. He never was good with words. Poseidon was rarely able to give strong, brave speeches like Zeus, or imposing, fearful talks like Hades. Athena gave long and brilliant...

No. Athena gave boring and useless explanations.

"Well, I feel that I should get a fuse of the two, to symbolize our union," Percy said, with a decided look on his face.

"Very good! I think it's a marvelous idea," Poseidon said. He was proud of his son. Most men, even his own sons, were obsessed with the idea of having a wife, and bedding them. Or their money, and so forth. Perseus was different, for he was a hero who put others before himself.

Athena predicted it would be his downfall... however, she also predicted Poseidon would never change either. Ha!

"Dad... dad!" Percy said, giving his father a light tug on the shoulder. "You alright?" Percy asked.

"Oh, yes! Just feeling old, believe it or not. The last time I attended a child of mine's wedding? Bah, years ago. I won't bore you with a history lesson. However, he was like you. He put many of his friends before himself. However, he fell to the temptation of lust. In return, I drowned the woman, who was a sister to another powerful demi-god, a son of Venus. But Venus tricked me, and fooled me into paralyzing my son with his own element," Poseidon said gravely, thinking back.

"What? It was his fault dad, he deserved what he got," Percy said.

"Maybe so. If anything, I should not have extracted revenge without grounds to do so. However! Do they have the ring you seek?" Poseidon asked, eager to change the subject.

"No... I'm sure I could kindly ask Hephaestus to forge two though," Percy asked.

"Or," a feminine voice said behind them. "You could save the effort and I could refuse your wish to marry Annabeth right now," Athena finished, smirking.

"Shit," Percy said quietly, looking away.

"Athena," Poseidon gritted through his teeth. "Let's talk outside, please. Percy will stay here and think on what I have told him," the sea god said, putting a smile and giving his son a pat on the shoulder.

"Of course, Poseidon," Athena said, with a glittering smile of bea-

Bah! Poseidon was getting old. Old and senile.

Poseidon stormed out of the building, Athena following close behind.

"No! Absolutely not! Your son is a fool, and if he's anything like you, I won't have him near my daughter," Athena said, her brow scrunched in anger.

"For the love... He's not like me! He was told he would die ten years ago. Most men would have resorted to drink, insanity, or death! He climbed into the Styx. Few mortal men have ever done such a task," Poseidon ranted, pacing back and forth.

"And?' Athena challenged.

Poseidon debated whether or not telling Athena what Perseus told him. "Tell me, o wise one, do you know why Perseus was able to arise from the Styx?" he asked, sighing.

"Tell me, o salty and disgusting one, why?" Athena asked, mocking the elder god.

"Annabeth. I have no quarrel with your daughter. I ended those crusades long ago. Perseus loves her though, and that is the only memory that remained during his time with the Legion. If my son were like me, if were like any other man, wouldn't he have simply forgot?" Poseidon asked, finally stopping to look at Athena.

"Your logic has taken shape," Athena said, smirking.

"I'm getting old," Poseidon grumbled.

"We don't get old!" Athena exclaimed, huffing.

"Really? Doesn't it feel like my son founded Athens... what? A year ago? I feel like Theseus could might as well have died three years ago, and it would still be three thousand," Poseidon said.

Athena said nothing to this. Instead, she sighed. "He was the only son of yours I liked," she said at last, giving a small smile.

"Perseus is the bravest, strongest, most compassionate son I've ever had. He will die before he leaves Annabeth. Our rivalry is ours, Athena. We fight over a city's namesake currently in rebellion, far from it's former glory of being named after you. We fight over the fact your ex-boyfriend blinded my son," Poseidon said, sitting on a bench.

"He was not my boyfriend," Athena asked.

"Why? Because he loved his wife? Or because you can't feel love at all?" Poseidon asked harshly, instantly regretting it.

Athena glared at him, and began to walk away, before stopping. "Tell your son I'll be by tomorrow to speak to him. And you're right. He's not like you. You're a disengaged, uninvolved, assuming, as the mortals say, asshole. Vile, but it fits you," she said, before walking away into the night.

"Damn!" Poseidon cursed into his hands. Well, he would sacrifice anything for Percy. Besides, Athena and him would always be rivals at best and enemies at worst. It hadn't been different... well, in 'forever'.

Eventually, the sea god got up and went back inside, smiling a bit.

"Is she gone?" Percy asked, the clerk now using her fingers to tap out the beat on a glass shelf.

"Yes, for now. She'll come to visit you at your cabin, tomorrow. Give her examples, statements, facts of what you mean to Annabeth. Why you make her happy, why she wants you. If you feel bold, tell her Annabeth needs you. Athena can't feel love, Percy. Don't try to convince her with love. She's a scholar. Do it with facts," Poseidon said, explaining all of this to Percy as they walked out.

"She has to feel love. I mean, even Gaia and Uranus loved each other. I fought Gaia. I was convinced, beyond a doubt, she was worse than Kronos. And even Kronos had to have loved Rhea, some time. I... I don't know. You're the immortal dad. You would know," Percy said once they were outside.

"I see why Athena is coming around. You are wise beyond your years," Poseidon said, chuckling.

"Thanks dad. See you around?" Percy asked, jingling his car keys.

"Of course! Drive safely," Poseidon said, before dissipating into a puddle of water and evaporating.

"I'll never get used to that," Percy said, before getting in his cobalt shaded Jetta. He took one look at his phone to find out Annabeth had tried to call, and smiled, before driving away.

Now, before I'm crucified, I do realize Poseidon is rather OOC, and so is Percy. However, to explain Percy, he has really matured from the harsh, militaristic nature of two years of Roman training. College has also furthered his view into topics, and expanded his vocabulary. Poseidon... well, artistic license.


End file.
